The Fiction Games
by LenaEverdeenCullen
Summary: Did you ever wonder what would happen if characters from the The Mortal Instruments, The Caster Chronicles, The Hunger Games, Blood of Eden, The Twilight Saga, and Harry Potter got together and fought to the death? You have? Well then, this book is PERFECT for you.
1. The Mortal Instruments

The Mortal Instruments

(Just after City of Glass, before City of Fallen Angels)

Clary's POV

Isabelle, Jace, Alec and I were lounging on the sofa inside the Institute. I suddenly heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it." Isabelle said, standing up and walking to the door. A woman with olive toned skin and emerald eyes was standing at the door.

"Hello. My name is Gianna. Does Ms Clary Fray happen to be around?" She asked politely.

Isabelle looked confused. "Umm... She's right here." She answered, beckoning me to come forward to the doorway. The woman, Gianna, looked shocked at my appearance. Her eyes widened. not in fear, but concern.

"But she's too young. The kids inside with her must be coming too..." She mumbled to herself. But the glum and shocked expression disappeared as fast as it came. She smiled brightly at me and handed me an envelope.

"Well, I really must be going now. Thank you so much for your time. Good day!" She said, and then she was off. Isabelle and I went inside.

"Well, that was weird." Isabelle exclaimed.

"Tell me about it. Did you notice what she was mumbling before she handed me the envelope?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was saying something about us being too young and Alec and Jace to be coming with us somewhere or something like that." Isabelle replied.

"Excuse me for breaking your little 'private conversation' but in case you didn't notice, we're still here you know. Alec and Jace, Jace and Alec. Just in case you forgot about us." Jace said sarcastically. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Open it and let's see what's inside!" Alec said.

I turned the envelope around and noticed it had one of those old fashioned wax seals sealing it. Embossed on the seal was a crest with the letter 'V' on it. I wonder what it stood for? I quickly took the seal off and unfolded the letter inside it. The words were written in ancient, gothic, leathery script.

* * *

**_Dearest Isabelle, Alec, Jace and Clary,_**

**_I do so very hope you are all well. Now, mind you, I know what you are thinking, you are thinking who sent this letter. Well, you'll find it out sooner or later! I hope you can come and join us for the Reaping for the Fiction Games. Do not fret, dear ones. It is not very bad. You can just hop on a plane that will take you to our home in Volterra, Italy. Now, I know you must be becoming suspicious of this letter since it wants you to go somewhere you have never even heard of. As I said awhile ago, do not fret. I assure you that no harm will come to yourselves on the way to our lovely home. _**

**_But now, back to the point. A limousine will arrive for you tomorrow at nine o' clock sharp. Please do not be late, for it will not wait for you. The limousine will take you to the nearest international airport, and an escort will guide you to where you should go. When the plane lands at the Italian airport, another escort, Heidi, will greet you there. There will also be another limousine waiting for you outside the airport, which will take you straight to Volterra, Italy. I hope that you will enjoy your stay at our lovely home. Every single thing will be explained on your arrival in Volterra. _**

**_Warm regards,_**

**_The Volturi_**

* * *

"Okay... I am getting very freaked out by now." Isabelle said awkwardly.

"I guess we better go and pack our stuff then." I said nonchalantly. Alec, Jace and Isabelle looked at me like I had grown three heads.

"Are you crazy? We don't even know who these goddamned Volturi are! And I have another question for you. How did that Gianna woman see past the glamour on the Institute anyway?" Jace asked heatedly.

"I don't know,OK, Jace? She must've been another Shadowhunter for her to see through the glamour!" I half-yelled, glaring at him.

"Besides, it said right there on the note that these 'Volturi'; whoever they are, promise to keep us safe at every turn. Can't you read? Now stop blaming Clary and just pack your stuff! We'll be leaving tomorrow, as it said on the letter." Isabelle huffed.

"Fine. But I'm warning you, I have a really bad feeling about this..." Jace warned. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"OK! OK! Break it up, you two!" Alec said, trying to make peace. Jace huffed and stormed out of the room, into his bedroom, slamming the bedroom door as he went inside.

I looked picked up the envelope and looked at it once more. I now noticed that the back of the letter that has been sent to us had a set of different crests on it. There was one of a scarlet and gold color, with a lion in the middle of it. The words; 'Gryffindor' were etched down the bottom in a small banner. I wonder what it was for.

The second one however, was the opposite of the 'Gryffindor' one. The next one was black and silver, with a lion,a hand, and three normal clovers on a banner. And instead of 'Gryffindor', it had the words 'Cullen' on it.

The third set was the strangest of all. It was round, colored red, and a cross was placed in it. It looked like something that belonged in Hotel Dumort.

The fourth one was even weirder. Instead of a crest, there was a picture, no, drawing, of a pendant that looked like a locket. The pendant had the words 'ECW & GKD' carved into it.

The fifth had an emblem instead of a crest. It was a golden bird with its wings spread open, and its talons were holding a bunch of arrows. There was also a wreath of leaves on each side of the emblem, and a 'C' was carved onto the bottom of the emblem. the words 'CAPITOL' was also embroidered at the very top.

Last, but DEFINITELY not the least, was a rune. The angelic rune that Jace, Alec and Isabelle always wear. I wonder how they knew about it. I decided to just keep all of these symbols to myself. There was no reason to make Jace more pissed than he is at me now, after all.

I slumped on the couch, tired and sore. Looks like we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.


	2. The Twilight Saga

The Twilight Saga

Alice's POV

I was pacing back and forth inside the house. There was a letter arriving in the mail from the Volturi. About a big celebration happening in Volterra itself. We didn't know if it was too good to be true. The Volturi never, EVER threw parties just because there's something special happening. However, I might be mistaken, since it's going to happen, and I saw it in a vision.

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello, Alice." Heidi's face greeted me.

"Hello, Heidi." I say stiffly. "I'm sure you are very well?" Heidi asked.

" you very much." I reply. "That's good then. I assume you were waiting for this?" She asked questioningly, outstretching her pale hand, a white envelope with the Volturi crest embossed on the wax seal.

"Yes. May I ask when this celebration is being held? Since I can't see it." I ask. She let out a beautiful, tinkling laugh, Her violet irises sparkling with mirth.

"You will find every answer to each of your questions in the envelope. Now, I really must be going. I hope to see you in Volterra soon!" She said. And with that, she was off.

I walked back inside. "Did you get it, Auntie Ali?" Renesmee asked me sweetly. It has been 10 years since our conflict with the Volturi. Nessie was now frozen in an 18 years old girl's body. It's a good thing she has Jacob. Who was now officially her boyfriend.

"Yeah. I did." I answer. "What's in it?" Jacob asked.

"An invitation from the Volturi. About something called the Fiction Games apparently. We're invited to something called the Reaping." I said, opening the envelope and reading the letter.

"The what?" Rosalie, Bella and Esme all asked at the same time, appearing with Emmett, Edward and Carlisle. "The Reaping. I guess we're going to have to go and attend this celebration if we're to go and find out what it is." I sighed.

I passed the note around to everyone. Here's what it said.

* * *

**_Dearest Cullens,_**

**_I hope you are all having a lovely time. I also hope you will be able to join us for the Fiction Games Reaping, which will be held the day after tomorrow. This should give you enough time to arrive here on time. _**

**_The Reaping will not start unless every single one of the guests have arrived. This will also mean that you should bring something to keep yourselves occupied. Or you can just acquaint yourself and get to know our other guests. _**

**_That is all. I do sure hope you will be able to make it!_**

**_Warm regards,_**

**_Aro_**

* * *

We were stunned. Aro had never done this before.

"Is this a trick? Can you see anything dangerous at all happening?" Carlisle asked me.

"No. I think it's going to be safe for us to go. I don't see anything bad at all happening." I reply. "Besides, if we don't come, this might put us back in Aro's bad list." I continue.

"So it's settled then?" Emmett and Jasper ask at the same time.

"I think it is. Is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Go and pack your bags. We will be leaving tomorrow. We're taking the next plane to Italy tomorrow." Carlisle ordered.

We went and packed our bags. I don't know why, but I have abad feeling about this...

* * *

Hello! I'm LenaEverdeenCullen!

What do you think? It rocks? It sucks? tell me! I really appreciate reviews, since they sometimes contain constructive criticism. I hope you liked it! R&R!


	3. Harry Potter

Harry Potter

(Just after The Deathly Hallows. It's 3 years after their fight with Voldemort. They're in 'The Burrow', Ron's house.)

Hermione's POV

I was walking to the house. An owl just appeared in front of me while I was looking for Crookshanks, who was chasing the garden gnomes around, since he's never seen one before. I examined the envelope the mysterious owl gave me. The owl that handed me the letter was the color ink-black, and it had a crest with a 'V' on it hung around it's neck. The envelope had a wax sealing it and the same crest that the owl had around it's neck embossed on that seal.

I opened The Burrow's door. Harry, Ginny and Ron came toward me.

"What's that?" Ron asked me. "A letter that someone's owl gave me. It was black. the owl, I mean." I reply.

Harry got the letter from my hand. "That's a strange crest." He remarked. Ron peered over his shoulder. He let out a gasp.

"Look! It's a 'V'! You don't think it's from You-Know-Who, don't you?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Of course not! He's not stupid enough to send a letter to us when he's supposed to be in hiding!" I said, rolling my eyes.

We went up to Ron's room. "Can we open it now?" Ginny asked. "I'm really curious to see what's inside." She continued.

I grabbed the letter from Harry. I opened it.

* * *

_**Dearest Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny,**_

_**I do so very hope you are all well. Now, mind you, I know what you are thinking, you are thinking who sent this letter. Well, you'll find it out sooner or later! I hope you can come and join us for the Reaping for the Fiction Games. Do not fret dear ones. It is not very bad. You can just hop on a plane that will take you to our home in Volterra, Italy. Now, I know you must be becoming suspicious of this letter since it wants you to go somewhere you have never even heard of. As I said a while ago, do not fret. I assure you that no harm will come to yourselves on the way to our lovely home.**_

_**But now, back to the point. A limousine will arrive for you tomorrow at nine o' clock sharp. Please do not be late, for it will not wait for you. The limousine will take you to the nearest international airport, and an escort will guide you to where you should go. When the plane lands at the Italian airport, another escort, Heidi, will greet you there. There will also be another limousine waiting for you outside the airport, which will take you straight to Volterra, Italy. I hope that you will enjoy your stay at our lovely home. Every single thing will be explained on your arrival in Volterra. **_

_**Warm regards,**_

_**The Volturi**_

* * *

We were dumbstruck. Who were the Volturi? And what was Volterra? Or should I say _where _was Volterra.

"Where's Volterra?" Ginny asked, confused.

As soon as the word 'Volterra' left her mouth, a bunch of Floo powder left the envelope and enveloped us in the form of thick smoke. Where are we going to get shipped now?


	4. The Caster Chronicles

The Caster Chronicles

(Set after Beautiful Redemption)

Lena's POV

I was reading _To Kill A Mockingbird _again. Uncle Macon wasn't home. I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I went downstairs and opened the door. Standing right in front of me was possibly the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She had long, black hair that tumbled down in soft waves to the middle of her back and she had violet, piercing eyes.

"Hello. Are you Lena Duchannes? If not, is she home?" She asked in a bell-like voice.

"Yes. She's here. I mean, she's me." I answer.

"Oh. Good, then. This is for you and someone name Ethan Lawson Wate." She answered back.

"Oh! I'll give it to him then." I said.

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really must be going now. thank you. it really was a pleasure meeting you Ms Duchannes." She said, smiling sweetly.

"I understand. It was a pleasure meeting you too, Ms..." I trailed off.

"Heidi. Heidi Volturi. Thank you for taking your time! Goodbye!" And with that, she was off.

i stood there, on the doorway, dumbstruck. Did Ethan and I just receive letters? I never receive letters!

I quickly got dressed. I wonder what Ethan was going to say to the letters...

* * *

**Hello! Sorry to the people reding this if you think it's short. I'm just writing the other scenes... Thanks!**


	5. The Fiction Games Cast

**Sorry to those of you who thought this was an update! **

**_The Fiction Games Cast_**

The Mortal Instruments (City of Bones)

Clary Fray- Lily Collins

Jace Lightwood- Jamie Campbell Bower

Isabelle Lightwood- Jemima West

Alec Lightwood- Kevin Zegers

Simon Lewis- Robert Sheehan

Valentine Morgenstern- Jonathan Rhys Meyers

_**Twilight Saga**_

Bella Cullen- Kristen Stewart

Edward Cullen- Robert Pattinson

Alice Cullen- Ashley Greene

Jasper Hale- Jackson Rathbone

Rosalie Hale- Nikki Reed

Emmett Cullen- Kellan Lutz

Esme Cullen- Elizabeth Reaser

Carlisle Cullen- Peter Facinelli

Renesmee 'Nessie' Cullen- Mackenzie Foy

Jacob Black- Taylor Lautner

Zafrina- Judi Shekoni

Senna- Tracey Heggins

Tanya Denali- MyAnna Buring

Kate Denali- Casey LaBow

Garrett Denali- Lee Pace

Carmen Denali- Mia Maestro

Eleazar Denali- Christian Camargo

Aro- Michael Sheen

Caius- Jamie Campbell Bower

Marcus- Christopher Heyerdahl

**_Blood of Eden_**

Allison Sekemoto- Lea Michele

Ezekiel 'Zeke' Crosse- Cory Monteith

Jackal- Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson

Kanin- Steve Carrell

Sarren- Liam Neeson

**_The Caster Chronicles (Beautiful Creatures)_**

Lena Duchannes- Alice Englert

Ethan Wate- Alden Ehrenreich

Amarie 'Amma' Treadeau- Viola Davis

Macon Ravenwood- Jeremy Irons

Ridley Duchannes- Emmy Rossum

Wesley 'Link' Lincoln- Thomas Mann

Sarafine Duchannes- Emma Thompson

**_The Hunger Games Trilogy_**

Katniss Everdeen- Jennifer Lawrence

Peeta Mellark- Josh Hutcherson

Haymitch Abernathy- Woody Harrelson

Effie Trinket- Elizabeth Banks

Primrose Everdeen- Willow Shields

Rue- Amandla Stenberg

President Coriolanus Snow- Donald Sutherland

**_Harry Potter_**

Harry Potter- Daniel Radcliffe

Hermione Granger- Emma Watson

Ron Weasley- Rupert Grint

Ginny Weasley- Bonnie Wright

Cedric Diggory- Robert Pattinson

Voldemort- Ralph Fiennes

**_IMPORTANT NOTE!_**

**_I know what you are thinking... "How come she put this up? There's no need for this!" Well, there kinda is... You'll find out more as I post few more chapters. Sorry to those of you who thought this was an update. I really am._**

**_These actors/actresses are all the original ones that play the characters on the big screen. I have used good ol' Wiki and Google to research them. The only characters that aren't from the big scree list are the Blood of Eden ones, since there is no movie for it. That's all! Thanks for your time!_**


End file.
